Blanc
Blanc is one of the Gemstone Guardians. Background Early Life Blanc was born as a complete nobody in the (at the time) small village of of the fuckin Kingdom's capital. Their parents weren't rich or poor, and they honestly had a rather average life. Rejecting their parents attempts to raise them as female, Blanc ran off to learn swordfighting at a very young age. Their teacher's name had faded from all records and memory by the time their story became widespread. Before the Guardians Our future hero wound up doing mercenary work, but had the bad habit of doing the right thing, regardless of whether or not they would get paid. At the time, they had their hair cut short and were attempting to pass as male. Which they succeeded at. But didn't like. Dissatisfied with the mercenary lifestyle and having earned enough money to stay pretty well off for a while without working, Blanc debated returning home. But they didn't. Mostly because they still couldn't figure out what they really wanted to be. All they were sure of was that the feeling they got from helping others and solving problems brought them a pure sense of joy. Justice was also nice. They found themself traveling the world in an attempt to help as many people as they could. While traveling, they came across a desert community to Coran+Sable's hometown that seemed to have a very loose concept on gender, and they realized why they hadn't felt satisfied as male or female. Confidence building with this new discovery, Blanc returned to hometown to reconcile with their parents. Unfortunately, their parents had died of sickness in their years spent away. Blanc's mourning was cut short by their discovery of Light Gem. As the first person to be chosen by a gemstone, Blanc was completely unsure what the power washing over them was. They knew it was something to do with the stone they'd just found, but beyond that they knew nothing. Something told them it was important to keep safe, however, so they put it in a pouch and wore it as a necklace. Not completely sure what to do with themself, Blanc wandered about their hometown. They found themself unhappy with the state of living the people of their hometown were dealing with, and decided to make it their personal mission to fix everything.They stayed in their old childhood home for a few years. Formation of the Guardians With the development of the town, came more frequent bandit attacks. Blanc was the town's guard, and training those interested in learning to do the same. Through their efforts in defending and developing the town, word got out of the seemingly unique gemstone in their possession. Unfortunately, this lead to more bandits attacking. The other effect of this, however, was that the rumor reached the ears of Neela and Vermellow. Neela and Vermellow had recently found their Gems of Water and Fire, and decided they wanted to seek out Blanc. They arrived in name after traveling from where??, and immediately sought out Blanc. It was agreed that the two of them would stay in name and join Blanc in fending off the increasingly frequent attacks. As a seasoned war veteran, Vermellow was more than adept in lending their axe to the cause. Neela, on the other hand, had little combat experience, but was skilled in boosting morale through dance, and tending to the wounds inflicted during battle. The trio grew close, and started jokingly calling themselves the Guardians. Guardians of what exactly? Well, they weren't quite sure yet. stuff with royalty? man idk yet Noir was the next member to join the group, and Blanc remembered meeting them once several years ago, in town. With them, they brought their slave, Neriah. Blanc would comment on their relationship being more that of a pair of best friends than one of master and slave. Personality Blanc is kind and patient, willing to do the right thing, no matter the cost to themself. Appearance Blanc is very pale, with pure white hair braided over their left shoulder, and warm black eyes. Always having been fond of their name, they generally never dressed in anything other than white and varying shades of grey. The only exception to this would be the gemstones embedded in their sword, representing the eight members of the group to guardian page. The imagery of white wings comes from nothing more than the fact that they're fond of white doves. In-Game Blanc's primary weapon is their greatsword, and they have moderately powerful light magic at their disposal. Events to the Blanc/Events page that doesn't exist yet lol Trivia * Despite their fondness for doves, Blanc has never had a pet in their life. * Blanc's role as leader was never official. It just kind of happened, because they were so earnest and dedicated to helping others. * They tried to shoot an arrow once, and it nearly killed Jaune.